Tybalt and Elizabeth
by meaganl124
Summary: In Verona, Benvolio had a sister, who was named Elizabeth Montague. Her best friends were Romeo...and Rosaline- coincidentally...and then...at one certain brawl, and then a ball- she falls head over heels for the crazy, cursed madman of Tybalt Capulet...
1. In the Background

**A/N: Just saying, this is a fanfiction based off of not only the play- but off the 1968 movie version, as the characters in here- are as how they look in that movie. not the Leonardo DiCaprio version or anything else. Just this. So if you haven't seen that version- watch it- it's really intriguing actually. And...hope you enjoy!**

**...**

Romeo and Juliet- OR- Tybalt and Elizabeth

I was walking with my dear brother, Benvolio, in the marketplace; I could not walk alone- as I was a young lady. I was a Montague, and Benvolio would tell me that if I went out alone, not only would I be breaking a dozen rules, but a Capulet would be sure to attack me, and knowing I was a lady, would throw me against the city walls or something, and try to sexually harass me or hurt me in some manner.

Benvolio was not happy about all the quarreling. He liked to keep the peace, and quite frankly, I would too- if I were not a girl- stuck with the large gowns, and golden hairpieces…

We were walking, when we saw a fight breaking out between Capulet servants and Abram. With swords and all.

"What are their names?" I whispered to myself. Then remembered. Gregory…and Sampson! Rosaline had told me about all the servants of her relatives. How she knew them, I do not care to question. She was going to become a nun, of pure virtue, and never lay a hand on men. So about to become a nun, maybe she was supposed to treat everyone equally- including the servants. Maybe she had some idea God made every man equal or something like that.

"I could never swear off men!" I giggled to her once when we were spending the night in my room, having a mini party of our own…like a sleepover, I could name it. I hugged my pillow tightly to my chest and lay on my stomach on my bed, my ankles crossed in the air behind me. It was true, I'd find servants attractive, at least for a moment, then would remember myself and my place, but also seeing a different angle of them changed my mind- so don't go thinking I'm easily wooed. Rosaline sat on the ground, and giggled also. "I am much too silly to join a convent like you. Much too so- Uncle says so all the time, but Benvolio doesn't agree. He says I'm much too smart for a lady. And much too kind." I said sadly.

"Did I tell you a boy named Romeo has been courting me? He's only just found out how I plan to pledge my life to God. I can only imagine his face now, but alas, I was never interested." Rosaline changed the subject with haste.

I froze for a second, my face stiffening. Romeo, my cousin Romeo? Who besides Benvolio was my closest relative, in terms of relationships? My best friends were my brother, Romeo, and Rosaline!

"Do you speak of the Montague that shares my surname?" I asked politely.

"Oh yes." Rosaline blushed.

I sat up then, and wondered aloud, "What would I give to be in your shoes? Beautiful as the rising sun, and wise as the moon."

"As you are too." She pointed out.

I stood on the bed now, ready to announce my pain. "To have men chasing after me as they do you? As they do for your cousin, who is two years _younger_ than I, and still rakes them in? All the bachelors come running to you Capulets. What is your secret? What is the feature of me which drives them away from me? I am with you- and they see- only you. Never me, I am invisible."

I slunk down and lay on my back, rolling my head to the side and my gray-blue eyes widened, "What wouldn't I give? For a simple flirt. Or a kiss." I closed my eyes dreamily.

"Well, you'll get it someday." She winked. "Until then, let's dance the night away! Lucky I'm a distant Capulet relative- or we'd never be able to be friends."

"Oh no Rosaline." I shot up. "No, we have to be friends. Forever, no matter what. No man, or woman, or child, or…or sister can tear us apart." I spoke of the convent, and how nuns called each other sisters. But Rosaline was my sister- not theirs. She had been such as much forever, as long as I can recall.

She just smiled. "Of course. Now, let me braid your hair. It's much too fair for me not to touch."

"My hair isn't fair!" I exclaimed. "It lost that touch a few years ago! As I child, I was blonde yes, but now my hair is a dark brown- just like my brother's…but it is not as curly…it's rather straight, is it not?"

"Stick straight, in the perfect way." said Rosaline behind me, brushing my hair.

I sat up straight, and was proud then. A Montague and Capulet could be friends- even if we were never directly in the conflict to begin with- but it's true- because- what is really in a name? Identity? I came up with nothing else. And I let Rosaline do my hair, braiding it into one long, dark braid, embroidered with either silver or gold. Silver and gold. Montague and Capulet. Not so different, yet very much so.

...

**A/N: Don't forget to alert, favorite, and REVIEW!**


	2. First Sights

"Oh, dear. The servants picked a fight with Abram, and I thought…never mind." Benvolio said, switching me back into the scene of the market.

"No! Benvolio! Don't join them!" I made a desperate grab at my older brother as he stepped forward, but I missed his shirt by inches.

He turned to me. "If I don't try to keep the peace, which will?" And with that, he broke up the fight. "Part, fools! Put up your swords! You know not what you do." He thundered, and I stepped closer, almost hesitant, but picked up my gown and hurried closer, but removed enough so I wouldn't be in the fight.

Then, someone said, "Here come the Capulets!"

I looked to where the man was pointing, and I saw a group being led by one man- who obviously was important. I saw no difference in them, and I. We were people, and people alike. Only our names separated us.

I looked at the man, and everything changed perspective. He was handsome, very much so. Obviously a Capulet though. I want to say I was in love, but it wasn't. I don't believe in first sight- after speaking to each other though, why not? I knew how quickly I could fall for a man, of course, but I never figured it would take one simple look. It was foolish and illogical- yet…I was suddenly infatuated- wanting to hear the first word that'd come out of his mouth.

I suddenly pitied Rosaline, for there were so many attractive young men in Verona, and she would never get to touch one with even lust in her lifetime.

It was very quiet.

Then, right by Benvolio, their leader drew his sword, and spoke. "What, are thou drawn among these heartless hinds? Turn thee, Benvolio; look upon thy death." The man smiled evilly, reminding me strongly of the devil, but he seemed an angel to me, despite what he'd said. It wasn't my place, but still, I raced forward, shouting, "No!" And shielded my brother with my own body, my arms outspread. Luckily, my gown was not too big at the bottom; rather form-fitting compared to what other girls would wear. So, even if I was a woman, in a men's battle, I at least didn't look so stupid in terms of my outfit.

I was face to face with the young man now. He could only have been two…three years older at most. I was sixteen myself. He had the most perfect gray eyes I'd ever seen, and the most luscious curly, short hair I'd ever seen on a man. His mouth, lips, teeth, nose, forehead…it was all perfect.

I thought of his deep voice, and how it soothed me, and rocked me like the sea. It was gentle, yet rough, and I loved it. But I still doubted it was love. Love was jumping in front of a sword to save your brother. Love was not denying the one you love.

"I do but keep the peace. Put up thy sword, or manage it to part these men with me." Benvolio said from behind me, and then he moved to my right, put my arm down and moved practically in front of me.

The Capulet laughed at Benvolio's suggestion. "Drawn and talk of peace?" He chuckled darkly. "I hate the word. As I hate hell, all Montagues, and thee. Have at thee, coward!"

My heart shattered as he said he hated all Montagues. A broken heart from something that had not even existed five minutes prior. How? Romeo would call it love, and Mercutio would call it foolish fantasies.

My brother and he fought then, and I nearly screamed for it to stop. All around me was chaos.

The man threw up his funny hat, and it was even worse the. A bell chimed, meaning a fight was happening. And then, I heard my kinsfolk and the Capulets all racing down to the marketplace to fight. And I, a lady, was standing in the middle of it all, lost, and trying to track down Benvolio in the utter rein of disaster.

I looked around and saw him. The man I liked was opposing him, and had a creepy smile on his face, and I got the impression he was crazy...But the man's hair was even more beautiful without the hat- the sun shone on it, making it glow lighter. Benvolio had yet to take off his cap yet, and fought valiantly against him- for someone who hated fighting.

The man lunged and got my brother in the face. I gasped.

"BENNY!" I cried out, using my silly, childish nickname for him, and I ran to him, ducking and swerving the sharp blades of silver everywhere.

Abram ran to Benvolio, getting there before me, and yelled at the man, who smirked. Benvolio was clutching his face in pain, clutching over.

Then, just as I got to Benvolio, the prince arrived.

Benvolio grabbed my arm, and I helped him over to where our aunt was- so she could tend to him.

"I have him Abram, thank you."

"Oh no, Elizabeth, madam, as capable as you may be, I cannot let you go alone."

"She's not very far from here- just over there. And I have my brother to "escort" me, but I appreciate the offer."

"Yes, but your brother is wounded, and is not capable of protecting you."

"I…am…too!" Benvolio sputtered, trying to prove him worthy of protecting me.

Abram sighed. "Very well…." he studied us for a moment. "You two have the same bright azure blue eyes, and same light, shimmering medium hair." I knew this already, the only difference was his was shorter and curly. And he was also tanned from the sun, and it frankly led girls to him all the time. When we were younger, Rosaline actually liked him very much- but no one besides me ever knew. I laughed at the thought then, as I do now. Benvolio was my most trusted confident and friend besides Romeo or Rosaline. And Benvolio was my male counterpart; it seemed strange to me that Rosaline would like a boy that looked precisely like her best friend.

Of course, the girls would see him with me, and assume otherwise besides siblings, and that drove them away…or they'd stay long enough to find out, or were smart enough to tell the family resemblance, then left when they realized he'd put me before them any day.

The prince gave his speech, but I did not listen too closely. All I noticed was that as Benvolio was in the shade with our aunt, as she tended to his wrist wound, that the man that had harmed him was staring at me, the way I figured I must've been staring at him earlier. I stood slowly, and standing tall, gazed back at him, our eyes meeting for the second time.

Then, Lord Capulet said something to him, he broke the contact, and they went away- all the Capulets.

Benvolio got up then, and told the story of how he had seen Romeo that morning when he went for a walk, and Romeo had run away.

I frowned, but helped Benvolio stand up all the way, and we went on our way, with our aunt and uncle.

Once, by a set of stone, winding stairs along a building, Benvolio pointed out Romeo walking on the stone paved street, with a flower in hand.

Lord and Lady Montague smiled knowingly at my brother and left.

Romeo saw Benvolio and me and hesitated.

Benvolio got on the side of the step and sat, and held up his hand to be a gentleman to help me sit, and he asked, "Beth, could you be a dear, and pretend to be engaged in conversation with me, to seem as though we see not Romeo?"

"Why, it is much too easy my brother." And we talked.


	3. Cousins and Brothers

Romeo saw us, appearingly not interested in him, and he passed us.

Benvolio nudged me, and we both snapped our heads towards Romeo and grinned. "Good morrow cousin." We said in unison.

Romeo, across the pavement, put his head back on the brick wall and said in wonder, "Is the day so young?"

"But new struck nine." I said before Benvolio had the chance to.

"Was that my father that went hence so fast?" Romeo asked us.

"Ay." I said at the same time as Benvolio said, "It was. What sadness lengthens your hours?"

I frowned at this. I hated seeing the people I cared most for in despair.

We went over to Romeo, who was now lying down on the bench, twirling the flower in his hand, looking at it with a sort of sadness.

"Not having that, which, having, makes them short."

Benvolio made a knowing hmm sound and looked up at the sky. I sat there, besides my identical brother, and watched Romeo as he got up, and complained about hate in the world, and how love was not plentiful. Then he threw the flower down in haste and began to walk away, the way from which he had come.

We followed him, me next to Benvolio as we quickened our pace to reach our cousin.

In the end, I stayed quiet, letting the men talk, as I was not to interject in a man's conversation. I was an obedient woman, who followed laws, even though I really wanted to be equal to men, but I knew it would not be in my lifetime in which women were equal to men, so I let myself be a pawn, but that didn't mean Benvolio or Romeo let me be a pawn in their game.

Whenever they could, they asked me to join in on their conversation, to talk sense into one of them, to argue a point for them.

"So thou loves Rosaline? My friend, Rosaline?"

Romeo shuddered. "Speak not the name, for even her name brings me the greatest sorrow!" he cried out and I shunted away into my brother's shadow.

Romeo looked up and smiled sadly. "No, Beth, Elizabeth, I did not mean to cry out at you. Forgive me, for you are the worthiest girl I've ever known." He kissed my hand.

"Not as worth as the one you love, of course." I said.

"Dear Lizzy, I fear not. But that is a different form of love. You are like my sister, as Benvolio is my brother. You are very precious to me, and to the rest of the Montague clan."

Then, the conversation turned back to Romeo's troubles, and we were comforting him once more. It hurt me to see him in pain, but even as I walked with my brother and cousin, I could not stop thinking of the man in the marketplace who'd dueled my brother. Was it wrong to yearn for his touch, his company, his kiss- when I did not even know his name?


	4. Sunday's are a Ball

Benvolio and Mercutio thought it wise for Romeo to go to the Capulet ball later that evening, as the servingman had asked Romeo to read the guest list to him, as he was illiterate. I could have read it, but of course, he chose the nearest man to read it for him. Gender roles in society…ugh.

Rosaline would be there, so I heard about it from her as well, besides from my family.

And so it came to be, that we were going to the ball, donning masks for the occasion as it was our identities that could get us killed, for a Montague at the Capulet Manor was unheard of, and forbidden. We walked in the dark, with torches guiding our way. I was the only woman, and all the torch men and drummers seemed to want to be next to me, but Romeo and Benvolio quickly squandered their hopes by walking on either side of me, while Mercutio led everyone.

We laughed and talked as we walked on, but I was worrying about two things. Rosaline and Romeo- at the ball- that might not end well and also that the man I'd seemed to have fallen in love with would be at the ball tonight, as it was his kin throwing the party.

Romeo brought up a dream he'd had the night previous, and Mercutio mocked him in front of everyone, saying dreamers often lie, which got a laugh from everyone.

Queen Mab was brought up, and I tuned it out. I'd heard Mercutio's view on this matter many a time as a child, when I'd tell him of dreams I'd have myself. I learned not to tell him if I dreamt anything. I guessed Romeo never had the honor of Mercutio's speech until then.

Everyone else seemed deeply immersed in Mercutio's tale, but I fell behind, in turn of Romeo.

I went to him.

"Romeo, we must go, or we shall arrive too late."

"Elizabeth, I fear we shall arrive too early. You know dreams- you've told me yours for as far back as I can recall."

I nodded vaguely, and he continued. "I dreamt something will happen tonight that will lead to a premature death for myself."

"Romeo- dreams are fantasies. I can't imagine you dead, it's much too painful for me, don't let me picture it, I might turn home now, in order to hide my face from everyone, as tears would stain it. If I were to say you were right, I'd be agreeing to your death. I don't think the dream is an omen, I don't see anything happening to you that could change your life so dramatically, and that you'd die within a few short days. No. Let us not dwell on this so. Dreams could be a sign, but I feel that this one is just that, a dream, nothing more or less."

"See Elizabeth, you're so capable of opinions and emotions, why do you shun them from the world?"

"For the world not wish to see those opinions and emotions from me." I stated.

Benvolio motioned for us to come, and we three went forward, pushing our way to the front of the crowd. Mercutio seemed lost in his own thoughts, and Romeo jogged forward to his own best friend.

They said words I cared not for, and Benvolio intervened, leaving me, and then, our mood was restored, and we continued on, laughing and playing music. I danced with Benvolio and Mercutio in turns on the way there, somehow still moving forward.

We got into the ball, Lord Capulet not thinking twice about us, and the men donned their masks, and I went to dance with Benvolio.

Our arms around each other in the proper form, one arm holding onto the other person, the other arm out, holding the other's hand, and we danced. We went quickly and I threw my head back as I laughed and danced. Benvolio grinned at my laughter.

"You are quick on your feet, brother." I stated, grinning.

"Ah, Elizabeth, as are you. And it brings me great joy to see you having so much joy for yourself."

"Does it now? Well, I'm glad to share my happiness with you!" And we continued to dance, leaving poor Romeo and the others on the outskirts of the circle of the dancing circle, as we danced in the middle with everyone else.

I looked to Romeo quickly as we spun around and glimpsed him. "I do hope he isn't looking to Rosaline." I frowned.

Benvolio pressed his forehead to mine. "Do not worry sister. Mercutio will talk sense into him, and I'm assuming you will do so with Rosaline."

"I did so already." I breathed, looking into the eyes that were identical to mine. "She said she will not tolerate his flirt, but she will treat him as a friend, or a acquaintance. But she will take it no farther. She hopes to make herself very clear to Romeo."

"Well then, it's settled, let's have fun!" he twirled me around and I began to laugh again.

Rosaline soon joined the dancefloor, and now we were dancing on our own, swaying to the music. Rosaline went next to me as we went.

"I see you have been with your brother." She winked.

"If you're with me…that means-" I looked around. Romeo was looking right at us, but when I caught his eye, he turned away and went back through the crowd to where I could no longer spy him.

"Dear Elizabeth, you worry too much…I love your dress. Scarlet, very nice. I wear blue. Strange, isn't it? Montagues usually wear blue, and in turn Capulets red."

"Not tonight." I sang as we danced. Then I spoke again, in more serious tone. "So you still swear on your vow? You find no interest in any men here?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Not really, no. Your brother, of course, but I learned long ago, he could never feel the same way. He barely knows I exist."

"He knows you're my friend- and the one Romeo lusts after." I said hopefully.

She nodded, "But not as my own person, Elizabeth. What say you? Any men you hope to marry?" she winked. We were taking very different paths. I would marry, and she would be a nun. But we'd always be friends.

"Who's that?" I pointed to a man in the corner by Juliet Capulet.

"Paris. He's related to the prince- like Mercutio. He hopes to marry Juliet."

"Juliet? But she's nearly three years younger than I. Much too young to marry. And Paris? He's very handsome I must admit- but not my first choice."

"Oh? Then who is your first?"

I was about to say, when I was interrupted by the song changing. Benvolio intervened, and we began to do the other dance. Rosaline winked and disappeared, with a look on her face that our conversation was far from over.

As we danced, I noticed the man's eyes on me yet again.

I smiled, he was a few rows behind me, but I'd turn my head frequently to see if he were still looking, and he was. I bit my lip to contain my excitement. Then, his head turned and his smile fixed on me fell. I looked to what he was looking at and saw Romeo. He recognized Romeo. Suddenly, he was more fixated on my cousin then me, but instead of a gentle smile, and his eyes sparkling from the fun he was having, his eyes grew cold, and he wore a lopsided frown. Suddenly, he broke the dance steps, and spoke to Lady Capulet, saying Romeo was a Montague. He bowed to her, and left, and so did Romeo, hurrying out of sight of the man.

"This, by his voice, should be a Montague. Fetch me my rapier, boy." He spoke to his page, and his page left as well.

I quickly looked back at the man's retreating figure, and whispered to Benvolio, "Pardon me, for leaving you so. But I must find Romeo." I wasn't lying, not really. I'd look for Romeo after I saw what the man was up to. And so, holding the sides of my dress with one hand, and guiding my way through the crowd with the other, I followed him.


	5. A Rose Will Bloom

"I'll strike him dead, and hold it not a sin." I heard the man mutter angrily as he marched over to Lord Capulet himself- who seemed to be having his own little party of wealthy men; they were probably talking politics or something.

I peered around the column, my hand on the cold marble, the other hand still clutching the dress.

"Uncle, this be a Montague, our foe. A villain that is hither come in spite to scorn at our solemnity this night." So the man was the nephew of Lord and Lady Capulet?

When the man pointed out to the rest of the party, and Lord Capulet turned in his seat to look, I let out a small, light gasp and turned back, pressing against the column, hoping I hadn't been seen, that I had not been caught spying.

"Young Romeo is it?"

"Tis he, that villain Romeo." The man said through gritted teeth.

"Let him be alone then! He bears him like a portly gentleman, and to say truth, Verona brags of him to be a virtuous and well-governed youth. I would not for the wealth of all this town here in my house do him disparagement."

The man sputtered things I did not quite understand, but I knew he was angry, because he wanted to fight my cousin to the death, and his uncle was not permitting him to do so.

"Take no note of him. It is my will, the which if thou respect, show a fair presence and put off these frowns."

"It fits when such a villain is a guest! I'll not endure him." stated the man matter-o-factly.

"He shall be endured." Said the older one of the two.

Then, the mystery man I liked came closer to the curtain, and watched as another dance began, gripping the curtain so tightly in pure and utter anger and madness.

I held my breath from the column, mere inches from where the man stood, my hair had been put up in a large bun at the back of my head, and it was painful to press myself against the marble, but I must not be seen, so I did it anyway. Then, I let out a tiny breath when the man went back to his uncle and complained once more.

"Why Uncle, tis a shame!" he exclaimed.

Then, Lord Capulet stood, having enough, and dragged the man with him to another spot where the man could no longer embarrass him in front of his friends.

"I say he shall! Am I the master here or you? You'll make a mutiny among my guests!" huffed Capulet, pushing the man up against another wall.

I sneaked around through the curtains until I found them once more. I hoped to God no one was looking for me, or that no one saw me.

The man was thrown against the wall and I winced for him. He sat in the chair, and Capulet called him a saucy boy.

I put my hand up from my mouth to stifle my laugh, but they still heard it. They looked around and I threw the curtain around me, so I could not be seen. I regained control, and turned around, then looked around the curtain once more.

The man had said something else I'd just missed, and then Capulet truly picked him up and threw him into the wall. The man looked shocked more than anything. Capulet said something else, and left.

The man had his arms crossed and Lady Capulet appeared and crossed over to him. "You are a princox." The man's face went a bit paler. "Be quiet, or…"

The man's expressions changed. He groaned in defeat, and uncrossed his arms and went to the curtain that opened up to the whole ball.

I wanted to laugh at his child-likeness, but I would be discovered if I did so, so I kept quiet.

Lady Capulet joined the man at watching the party from beside him.

Finally, Lady Capulet left, and I stepped forward, and grabbed him and brought him into another room completely. I looked around at it, it was like a library. A large, comfortable library- with a fireplace, and books that a person could not possibly read in one lifetime, and a few chairs and side tables in the center on an oriental rug.

"Unhand me, I say! You silly girl! Go back to the party!" the man shouted.

"Sh." I turned around to face him, my face growing red in anger as I spoke. "You vile soul! You think of nothing but killings and your foes! Do you not know how to have fun! Do you know not how to love!"

By now, the singer had begun singing his soft sweet melodic love song.

The man's face hardened, "You're that girl from the marketplace…A Montague. This is too easy- I will not kill you- for you are a young girl- but I shall use you as bait for your kin." He grinned devilishly.

"Oh no you shall not!" I huffed, stepping away from him. "I'm much more capable then I seem."

"Really? And how do you think you'll escape? You're a Montague too."

I was losing hope every second, and was inching backward and the man inching forward.

"You…you were staring at me!" He stopped, his blue orbs widened, looking straight into mine.

"You have been watching me all night." I said quickly, hoping to delay him from hurting me.

Then, his craziness faded and his evil seemed to disappear.

"I thought you were…never mind. It's crazy." He turned away, his hat swishing as he did so.

"What's crazy? That I'm a Montague?" I stepped towards him now, but he still had his head turned away from me, firmly trying to ignore my presence.

"Is it so wrong to say that you could enjoy my company? I actually enjoy yours. That's why I pulled you in here." I was right behind him. I reached out my right hand and took his chin in my hand and gently turned it back to me. He still tried to avert his eyes.

"Nothing is in a name! Capulet, Montague…only labels on our identities. It means nothing- this feud." I put both of my hands on his cheeks, forcing him to look straight at me. "Nothing." He first put his hands on top of mine, and I thought he'd let me win, but he then pulled my hands off him and went a few feet away, now his back to me as well.

I sighed and tried again.

"I've been watching you too…all night. I snuck away from the party to see you. I had to speak to you, face to face, if only once. I had to see…if you felt the same…or if you were playing with my emotions." I trailed off.

"I could never betray a beautiful and virtuous young woman such as yourself, m'lady." He said politely, still not turning to face me.

"So you say." I sad sadly. I looked to the door. "I'll go then, sir. I'm sorry for wasting your time." I walked to the door, and then the man crossed the room in few, long, steady, firm, determined steps, and he spun me around and cupped my face in his hands, and kissed me fiercely.

I hesitated at first, my eyes closed, and my hands reaching up, reaching to remove his hands, but then something happened. I felt something strange buzz through us, like a current- and we were one, moving in sync. It was magic- as if we were meant to be together. True love. Now, remember I didn't believe in love at first sight, but I did believe in a deal sealed with a kiss. It was no question now. The passion we shared was proof of him loving me, and now I no longer doubted I loved him. I put my hands on his face and my fingers tangled in his hair, as I deepened the kiss. The room was spinning, and my eyes were not even open.

Finally, all too soon, we broke apart, and put our foreheads together, breathing raggedly. We smiled at each other.

"I must be insane, for I love no one but you. And to love you is a treacherous thing!" he told me.

"Ay, it goes the same for me." I said breathlessly.

We put our hands up and entangled our fingers, so we were holding hands- but they were raised in the air, not above our heads mind you.

"Your eyes, so bright, and hair so dark…your beauty is like nothing I have ever seen before." He said.

"And your medium hair, so curled and short, and your own dark blue eyes enchant me like nothing else." Finally, we heard someone knocking on the door.

"Sir? Sir? Are you there? Lady Capulet said you went to the library for peace and quiet. I have your sword. Do you still require it?" my lover's page asked from the other side of the door.

We broke apart, but he was cupping my face with his hands and staring into it, he said, "No, I do not require it tonight. You may go." And the footsteps faded from the other side.

"Sir- the Lord and Lady require you to come and bid them good night." The page came back again.

"Alright. Give me a minute- go on- and I shall meet them by the entrance hall."

The footsteps were gone again.

"When shall I see you again?" he asked.

"Soon." I said quickly. "We must hurry." I opened the door and ushered him out, and quickly, looking around to see if anyone was there, ran out too, and pulled the door shut behind me.


	6. And Then It Will Fade

I rushed out onto the floor and Benvolio found me.

"Sister! Where have you been? Did you find Romeo?"

"Alas, I did not. I know not where he is or what he is up to." Then I looked over at the man I'd kissed minutes prior and whispered to my brother, "Who is that man?"

Benvolio looked at the man kissing Juliet Capulet's hand. "Paris, he's-"

"No, no! Not him! _Him_!" I pointed to the man. Benvolio followed my point and saw the man. I paid no attention to Paris. He was extremely good-looking, but I found no interest in him.

"Tybalt Capulet. He's insane, that one. The complete opposite of me. He likes to start problems, I like to prevent them, or stop them."

Tybalt. So that was his name. I could not imagine a more perfect name for the one I loved. I put my head back against the marble column, just as Juliet did on the next column over.

I put my fingers to my lips. "Tybalt…and Elizabeth." I smiled. I had to find a way for us to be together.

Benvolio didn't notice my reaction to his name, he was too busy talking with Mercutio about finding Romeo, they were afraid he had done something foolish in his desperation and depression from the rejection of the love he needed from Rosaline.

Meanwhile, where Tybalt stood, he asked his page if he knew my name. The age said he did not, and so Tybalt ordered him over to ask.

"Elizabeth." I told him kindly.

The page bowed his head to me, and then hurried back to his master.

He told Tybalt my name, and I could see him mouth my name to himself. My name seemed so much more beautiful when he said it- when his lips formed the letters, and his tongue rolled the word.

Suddenly, Tybalt turned around and glared at Juliet for something, and then looked at me and his expression became softer- his eyes filled with love and devotion. I smiled at him, and then Benvolio unknowingly interrupted our moment. He held out his arm to me and I took it, and he escorted me out.

"We have to find Romeo." Mercutio said.

"We can't just bring or leave Elizabeth here!" Benvolio said about me.

"Let's bring her home then, and then go search Verona for Romeo. Oh Romeo, how sad he must be." Mercutio shook his head.

"Alright Eliza- let's get you home."

"It would take much too long to bring me back to the Montague estate, then come back around here and search for him! You'd be up all night! No, I'll join you, or if I must- go home alone." I held up my head in dignity.

"We can't…we can't let her come! It's dangerous!"

"And it's equally dangerous to walk alone the streets at night." Benvolio chided me.

"I shall escort her." A deep voice we all knew said.

"Tybalt." Benvolio growled. "Get away from my sister. She has done nothing to you!"

"On the contrary, she hath bewitched me." Tybalt's evil gleam in his eye was back.

"I'd rather her set off alone, or be safe with us, then go off with you to never return!" Mercutio shouted at Tybalt.

"I promise on my life and kin- I shall do nothing to harm her. I will treat her as I would my own relative." He bowed deeply. The boys hesitated, thinking it was a trap. I pretended to be making a great sacrifice.

I sighed. "Go on then. Find Romeo. I'm capable enough to scream and kick him if he tries anything. I'll be safe, I can feel it. He won't do anything to a lady. Even if I'm a Montague. It's against gentlemen to treat women badly. And Tybalt surely would be smart enough to not do that." I stepped towards Benvolio and Mercutio and gave them both a kiss on the cheek. Benvolio stiffened. I whispered in his ear, "I'll be fine. See you in the morning." Then I crossed the street to Tybalt and we went off in separate directions.

"Tybalt…they think you're going to kill me- what do you think you're doing?" I hissed as we walked on the road, our feet pounding on the rocks in silence for the longest time until I spoke.

"I'm taking you home. Just as I said I was. You are my life now. And if your…family can't protect you- I will. And you saw their predicament. I'm taking you home, and you won't die because I'm here, rather than the other way around."

We were back to the Montague house. We stopped at the long drive leading up to the manor.

"Thank you. Tybalt- for not killing my relatives tonight…and for loving me."

He smiled at me and took off his hat and bowed, with the hat to his chest. "It was my pleasure. And honor to escort someone like you to her home. I'll see you very soon." He hinted, then kissed my hand, and left. I walked up the drive, and into the house, feeling elated, more so then I'd ever had.


	7. In the Dawn

I dreamt of nothing but Tybalt that night. He was so torn- for his love for me, and his hate for my family. So, in the dream, we ran away together, got married…away from Verona and all its history.

But, morning came, and I awoke, sweating, as the day was hot.

I sighed and slipped into my gown just as Rosaline knocked on the door.

I was beginning to tie my dress at the back when she poked her head in.

"Here. Let me." She crossed the room and tightened the laces. After a few minutes silence, she asked, "So who is the man that which you love?" she asked, raising a perfect eyebrow, an eyebrow I'd always been envious of. Always her beauty seemed to beat mine. Not anymore.

"I don't know if I should say." I sighed truthfully

"And why not?" said Rosaline, accidentally pulling the ties too tight and I gasped. She undid it and tried again.

"For it is something most extraordinary; something most unbelievable; something…forbidden." I turned to her just as she finished, and my blue eyes were wide as they gazed at her.

"Forbidden? What have you done dear Elizabeth?" she asked, shocked.

"I have fallen in love with one of thee."

"One of me? Who?"

"Your kinsman- Tybalt Capulet." I said as quickly and quietly as I could, then crossed the room and sat on my little stool in front of my vanity and fixed my make-up while Rosaline did my hair.

She was quiet for a long time then said, "He is unpredictable…I can't be sure if he's using you or not. He is psychotic, that Tybalt. Always bloodthirsty." She shook her head. As a nun, we do not accept that kind of behavior at all."

"Rosaline –stop talking about your virtuous future life, right now, there are more pressing matters…like when and how I will meet him again…" I turned in my seat, and luckily, my hair was finished, and I said, with much hope, "Could you be our messenger? And relay messages back and forth for us?"

Rosaline held her head high and studied me closely for a few moments, and said, "Alright. I'll meet with him, and help him sneak into the courtyard. He will be in the garden- at the fountain…I'll tell you more later. I hope you realize how tedious this will be for me?"

"I do, Rose! I do!" I hugged her, squealing. "Oh, Rosaline! How can I ever repay thee?"

"By never making me do this'd again!" she grinned. "And if he is using you- do not expect me not to punish him. He should know better. Insane as he is, he is a gentleman." She bowed her head. "I must be off. I shall speak with thee later…" she got to the door and turned around. "Your brother asked me to tell you he is in the square- in one of the buildings. You are to find him, and prove Tybalt did not kill you last night." She winked, and disappeared around the corner.

"Thank you, gracious Rosaline!" I called after her.

All I heard back in reply was laughter.


	8. Fool's Errands and Men

I went out on the town alone, and I was searching for my brother when I heard Mercutio from somewhere above me.

"Where the devil should this Romeo be? Came he not home tonight? Oh, that Rosaline! Torments him so that he will sure run mad."

I looked up and saw him, and saw the all too familiar hair beside him. Benvolio. I quickly went through the door and up the stairs and followed their voices. I looked around once more, once upstairs, clutching my dress, so I could actually walk without tripping up the staircase. I looked to my left, and through an arch- there was a balcony and there they were.

I saw Benvolio reading, and Mercutio, annoyed at being ignored, hit my brother. I shook my head and crept closer. They were both so intelligent, and I liked their humor.

My brother finally looked at Mercutio, and said, "Not to his father's. I spoke with his man."

"Then, you should have heard from Uncle that I was spending the night there, and that you should have more sense than to send Rosaline for something so foolish!" I stepped out of the shadows, my arms crossed.

"Elizabeth!" Benvolio snapped his book shut, "You're here!" he stood up and I chuckled.

"Yes brother. As evil as Tybalt may be- he is a gentleman, and will not harm a woman, or in my case, girl." I shuddered, as if I hated the term.

"Tybalt…he hath sent a letter to his father's house!"

"A challenge, on my life." Mercutio interjected.

"Romeo will answer it." My brother insisted. And now, the subject had shifted from me to Romeo- like always.

I fell into the background as the men spoke. I sighed and blew a stray strand of hair up from my face.

"…his heart cleft with the blind bow-boy's butt shaft." Mercutio hit Benvolio with his handkerchief and then walked away. Benvolio looked at me, shook his head smiling, then got off the wall and went after Mercutio. "And s he a man t encounter Tybalt?" Mercutio said pitifully.

"Why, what is Tybalt?" asked I and my brother in unison.

"More than the prince of cats. O, he's the courageous captain of compliments. He fights as you sing prick-song, keeps time, distance, and proportion." He went on about how Tybalt was a great swordsman. And all I thought about was how he was mine.

Romeo appeared when we went back downstairs and outside again.

"Good morrow cousin." I smiled to Romeo, and he bowed to me, kissing my hand, so much cheerier then I'd seen him in weeks. His page stood in the background.

Benvolio stood with his fun hat on, and his arms crossed.

"You gave us the counterfeit fairly last night." Mercutio turned and walked into the square, and everyone followed. I giggled, and went up, taking Benvolio's hat, and put it on, dancing, spinning around in a circle, my arms spread wide and I laughed. Benvolio did too, but Romeo and Mercutio had their own little battle of the wits.

Benvolio ran up to me and I squeaked, and then darted away; holding the hat on with one hand and holding me dress with the other. We ran around the square, and people either smiled at how close we were, and how young we were and such, or glowered at us- for I was a girl on the town- leading a man- and I had taken an article of his clothing- I was wearing a men's hat, and that was apparently very wrong. Not apparently, it was.

Eventually, Benvolio stopped by the others and said, "Stop there, stop there." When Mercutio said something else.

Finally, all of us went up the stairs to converse in conversation. We sat and then Romeo saw the Nurse for Juliet coming.

"A sail! A sail!" all the boys cheered, holding their hands above their eyes, shielding their eyes from the sun and such.

Disgusted, I thrust Benvolio's hat back into his hands. "You are no better than them!" I chided him. "So much for keeping the peace!" I pitied the woman. She obviously had tried very hard t make herself ladylike, and to judge people based on their looks was something I did not enjoy. Everyone constantly told me that I was ahead of my time, and they were correct.

When Mercutio mocked her, I just glared, but with my cousin, I hit him gently, more gently then I had my brother and whispered, "Immature boy! You're supposed to be older and more responsible than me!"

Suddenly, the Nurse asked for Romeo, and while everyone else, foolish mocked him- thinking the nurse fancied him- I knew something was going on. Romeo knew something about this woman…she had some type of information for him…a messenger- like how Rosaline was acting for me.

Later, when I'd confront Romeo about everything, he'd simply say I was too observant and wise.

Romeo smacked everyone silent for a moment, then when she asked Romeo for a word, everyone got riled up again- as if they were small children.

"She will indite him to some supper." Benvolio said, as Romeo went with her. I rolled my eyes and smacked him upside the head, noticing he'd put his hat back on.

"A bawd! A bawd!" Mercutio cried out from beside him.

"Oh hush fools. Can't you see sense?" I groaned, and lay back on the stair, the sun hitting my face.

"Ooohhh." The men chanted.

Benvolio stared at me then caressed my cheek, asking me to forgive him.

I opened one eye and stared at the person who could be my twin. I sat up, and lay my head on his shoulder instead. He took that as him being forgiven.


	9. In the Garden's Cover

Later, when dusk arrived, I was back in my room, and was waiting for word from Rosaline. I opened my glass double doors and went outside to my balcony, and rest my hand on my cheek, waiting for word.

Suddenly, Rosaline bursts into my bedroom chambers from behind me.

"I'm terribly sorry, Elizabeth. But I had things to do today."

"Alright, but what did Tybalt say?" I asked, cutting to the chase.

"The first thing you ask! You care not for the person who has run around all day on a fool's errand?" she exclaimed, fixing her hair as she looked in the mirror.

"Of course I do! How are you?" I asked politely, though I wasn't sure how patient I could remain.

"I'm well, thank you Beth. I found Tybalt at his home today; his page brought him to the door for me. I told him where to meet you tonight, and he agreed. He should be here any minute. I must hurry- I mustn't get in the way." She winked, and left. I would have thought she'd led me on longer- but our time was limited, and she knew I would end up beating her of something if she deprived me of the knowledge for too long. I switched into a nightgown, and let my hair down. I hurried downstairs and with slippers only on my feet, and I ran into the garden, and into the part that was a small forest and walked in there, searching for him.

"Elizabeth." I heard an urgent voice call out from by an apple tree.

"Tybalt?" I asked quietly, hoping that a guard hadn't followed me in, or that Benvolio wasn't in here.

"Yes. Over here." The voice called out again. I hurried over and as soon as we could see each other in the moonlight that broke through the cover of the trees, we kissed passionately.

"Tybalt, it has been too long without you. I've missed you so much today. I thought constantly of you." I said as he moved down to kissing my neck.

"As I did you, and that's why I needed to see you tonight…I've come to ask if you'll marry me."

I gasped. "I'm 15!" I said in a loud whisper.

"Juliet is to be married to County Paris and she is 13!" he retorted back.

Then, I grew quiet for a moment.

"I talked to Rosaline already- she knows that I plan to spend my life with you. She wants this feud over. I don't, but I'll do whatever to make you happy." He caressed my cheek.

I held his hand to my face and closed my eyes as his body warmth overtook me. His voice drowned me in a world of fantasies.

"I'll marry you." I whispered, "as soon as possible." I was so quiet, I thought he didn't hear me, but he did. I could not believe myself. I'd known this man for not even two days, and I was giving him my consent for him to marry me.

"I'll go to Friar Lawrence tomorrow morning, and at noon- we shall marry. Tell your wretched…I mean loving family that you'll go to renounce your sins in his cell…and after we are married- we will run away together." He pressed his forehead to mine, breathing shallowly.

"But…but…I cannot just leave. This is my home, my life is here."

"You are my life now," he said entwining our fingers together.

I sighed, closing my eyes, and a tear slid down my cheek.

"I've never lied to my brother. Rosaline knows…Romeo…I'm going to have a talk with him very soon about his change in behavior…but my brother…I can't leave him. I love him too much. If I were to leave…I cannot picture it- I have always been joined to my brother. He's always been the one looking out for me."

"I'll take care of you." Tybalt promised.

I gulped, and with one look back at the manor, I saw Benvolio's door to his room from his balcony. He must be sleeping. I'd never not told him anything. We shared everything together, and now I was expected to drop everything and leave?

I let out a ragged breath, and nodded. What could I say? No? I needed to be with my love like I needed air to breathe.

He kissed me again, more forceful. "At noon then tomorrow. I'll see you then, my love." He kissed me once more, and he was gone again.

I wandered along the gardens for a while after that, and then by the roses and the fountain, I took one look at my reflection- and saw my brother in it. I started to weep.


	10. Trips to the Moon

Rosaline came back at around 3 in the morning, about an hour after Tybalt left, and I cleared m tears up as she came towards me.

"Go get ready. Friar Lawrence agreed to marry you, but he said now- before he changes his mind."

I jumped up and raced up to my room for the appropriate clothes for sneaking around in the middle of the night.

Once ready, Rosaline and I walked to the Friar Lawrence's cell.

"Rosaline- I just want to say thank you, for everything. You're an amazing person." I smiled genuinely as we stopped in front of the church. I hugged her to me, then let go, and she wiped a tear away out of the corner of her eye.

"Elizabeth Montague. All I can say is she is the most beautiful, kind, virtuous, helpful, wise friend I've ever met. And I hope Elizabeth Capulet will be the best cousin I've ever had. Now go in, quickly, or someone shall see you."

I smiled again at her small speech and then ran in.

Tybalt was already there with Friar Lawrence, and I took off the scarf that covered my head and ran to him, kissing him passionately. If we were going to do this, we might as well do it right.

"Enough!" Friar Lawrence got in between us.

We stopped and paid attention. If we annoyed him enough, he might not marry us, and that was the last thing we wanted.

There were vows, and words and more blah- but all I paid attention to was Tybalt. How he hated my family, except me…how the feud went on and on- never stopping…how we were betraying our families…how I'd never see Rosaline and Benvolio and Romeo again after I ran away with Tybalt. My stomach knotted, but to seal the deal o the matrimony, I still kissed Tybalt- and we were officially wed.

Then, Friar Lawrence dismissed us, and I giggling was led back to his home and his page let us in without a single word of protest, and he didn't look confused. I guessed Tybalt had told him not to say anything about me to anyone, or to question it.

We went up to his bedroom, and…let's just say it was a perfect wedding night. I never wanted tomorrow to come. I wanted to stay in that moment with him forever.

**...**

**A/N: That was a mega short chapter but I just wanted to get this chapter over with...probably shouldn't write something when I'm not into it, but whatever.**


	11. Mercutio's Moans

But everything good must end I suppose. Like gravity- what comes up, must come down- it is not changeable, it is law. I had to leave Tybalt and we went our separate ways for the time being, but little did I know how fast it would be until I saw him again.

I was walking to the square, as that's where my parents had told me Benvolio and Mercutio were, and I wanted to tell them to get out of the heat and rest. I could never bear to see my brother or my friends hurt.

"Gentle Mercutio, put thy rapier up." I heard Romeo speak from a small crowd of Montague and Capulets. I knew not how to distinguish where I belonged, and where I wish I did. So I joined my brother and as I walked up to him, I put my hand on his shoulder, to show peace.

Mercutio and Tybalt were fighting, that I saw when after I smiled gently to my older brother, and looked on the scene. Horror struck me, Mercutio was done for! My husband was unbeatable! It should have been something to pride myself on, to brag about. But I wasn't allowed to brag about it- no one knew we were together. Also, my long time friend- who'd spent a many a times with my brother and kinsfolk that he became family too. I didn't want either of them to fight, and neither did Romeo. He got in the middle, and Benvolio and I looked on in sheer worry and panic of the outcome.

Finally, under Romeo's arm, Tybalt thrust his sword, and I could not see who it had hit, but I knew as Tybalt pulled his sword back to him, it was covered in blood.

Mercutio held his hand and handkerchief to his wound, and joked about it at first, but as Romeo and the others stood laughing beside me, I noticed how his eyes went in and out of focus, and I knew the joker I'd known my whole life would be no more soon.

He asked for help, and the other laughed. The page left only after Mercutio used up a portion of his strength to scream at him. I gasped and ran forward as he stumbled up the steps. He cursed us all, and I whispered to him, "No, Mercutio, you don't mean that."

He still made jokes to everyone, and Romeo seemed torn now, as he thought he had been helping Mercutio, when it was his fault, in his mind this was happening now.

"Dear Elizabeth, you are too sweet for me to curse. I wish to see you happy." He smiled weakly to me.

I smiled, but I did not mean it, and then once, on the dusty ground again, he fell and moved no more.

Romeo saw the reality of the wound, seeing how much worse it was then what he'd thought, and he ran after Tybalt.

"No! It is what he wants!" I shouted, picking up my skirts, running after him. "Romeo, you'll be killed!" Benvolio and I were right behind him as he raced to find my husband and challenge him. This wasn't going to end well at all.


	12. Tybalt the Tyrant, the Terrible

We saw Tybalt, and Romeo furiously yelled his name, and he slowly turned, grinning. He'd wanted this to happen. He saw me on Romeo's left, and my brother on his right, and he faltered for the smallest fraction of a moment. Did he think I'd leave my family behind? Did he think I'd stay at home all day?

I glared at him, but my eyes sparkled with forgiveness and grief. He'd killed someone like family to me, but I still prized him above anything else. Was I sick to love him so much after only such a short amount of time? Was I as bad as some girls in Verona?

"Tybalt." I said through closed teeth, my posture perfectly high and straight.

"Tybalt, take the "villain" back again that late thou gavest me; for Mercutio's soul is but a little way above our heads, saying for thine to keep him company." I looked down for a moment, missing Mercutio's jokes about then. "Either thou or I, or both, must go with him." Romeo challenged my husband, breathing hard from running so hard, and his adrenaline rush was getting the better of him.

I widened my eyes at Rome's speech. I did not wish for my husband or kinsman to die! I wished for them to exist in peace, but I should have known that was impossible, especially for a tyrant like my husband.

"Thou, wretched boy, that didst consort him here, shalt with him hence."

His page took off his coat, and his hat, and he stepped forward into the sunlight peering through the gap in the buildings, and pulled his sword out.

"This shall determine that."

The pair fought fiercely, and I held my breath, sure my cousin was done for.

"Romeo!" Benvolio and I cried out. Romeo jumped off a staircase onto the lower level of the minor street, and then Tybalt took off his overshirt, leaving him with just a white, long-sleeved dress shirt. I thought him handsome and confident, as they fought their way back into the main square of town.

Both fought valiantly, and I knew Romeo had lasted this long on pure luck and anger. Anger for losing his best friend. If only he knew who Tybalt was to me- would he want to kill Tybalt in cold blood then? Or leave him be? Tybalt knew who Romeo was, but perhaps he did not know how close we were. He and Rosaline were not close at all for instance, not all cousins spoke to each other as great friends.

Both in the square, now surrounded by an even larger crowd then with Mercutio and Tybalt, Romeo and Tybalt from a distance- you could not tell them apart- as they both had dark short hair and white flowing shirts. Of course, as you got closer, you saw their faces, and that the curliness of one's hair was more than the other. You did not want to tell any Montague or Capulet that Tybalt and Romeo resembled each other in the slightest. If you mistook them for each other, they would be so angered and horrified, as if it would be the worst thing to be called!

"No!" I cried out, as Tybalt and Romeo went up against each other with the swords. Tybalt was beating Romeo, and as much as I hated it to happen, I was still glad it was not the other way around.

Finally, Tybalt ran back, got his sword and I reached my hand out for him, to stop, to not kill my cousin, who was now on the ground, seemingly defeated and vulnerable. In his left hand was the sword raised up, and I on the right, tried to touch him, but only did his knuckles faintly graze my fingers as he passed, and my heart pounded, ready for it to burst when Romeo died. I wanted to shut my eyes, but I couldn't. I had to see this, or I'd never forgive myself. Tybalt didn't even stop feeling me, but ran on, and Romeo struggled on the ground for the sword in his reach. He got it and as Tybalt was about to thrust his own sword into Romeo on the ground, Romeo thrusted his sword up, and got Tybalt.

Tybalt made a face of great pain and moaned outwardly, his eyes scrunched up in pain.

He screamed and spread his arms out wide, seeming ready to cry, and those tears would make marks all over his dirty, ashen face.

We all rushed forward, looking at him in anticipation, or horror, or interest. For me, it was horror. It was not Romeo to die; he was on the ground, watching with the same stricken face as I, for he could not possibly have killed a person. Romeo was above all the feuds, wasn't he? All his sense flooded back to him as his anger disappeared, and horror took its place.

My Tybalt was dying. I pushed through and next to Benvolio, I whimpered. He looked at me, confused, but I ignored him.

Tybalt, defeated at long last, his nine lives gone, with all his luck, took his hands back to him, and his eyes still closed, seemed to choke. Sweaty, dirty, handsome Tybalt- who had loved me from the beginning. Just I stepped to hold him and escort him out of public's eye, not caring what the consequences may be, his eyes slightly opened, and I saw the light and fire in his eyes totally leave, that fiery attitude I had loved so much, was gone- the looks I'd loved held only an empty shell.

He relaxed, and fell forward to the ground, on top of Romeo, his eyes still open, so dead. "No." I choked out. One arm was out to the side, and Romeo lifted him off him and turned him over onto his back on the stone ground.

On his left side, over his heart, was blood from where his wound was, and on the other side, the shirt was shifted, so we saw the nipple on his chest. His curly hair was contrasting with his pale face, and his wide open eyes. Romeo got up and cried out, "I am fortune's fool!" Before being forced away by everyone else. I stayed behind with my brother and bent down, closing Tybalt's eyes, so he looked more at peace. I kissed each of his eyelids and pet his hair, and looked at the wound, before crying and throwing myself upon the body.

Lady Capulet and the Prince and such entered soon enough, and Benvolio, in order to protect me, pulled me up from Tybalt's corpse.  
>"No!" I screamed hoarsely. "No!" I fought him, trying to get back to my love.<p>

"Elizabeth, please." Begged my brother, and the prince asked Benvolio for the news on what had happened. Benvolio said the story, from beginning to end, and I shut my eyes fiercely, trying my best not to relive the experience as he spoke with vivid details.

Lady Capulet, tried to have Romeo killed, but in the end, it was agreed Romeo was just banished.

I moaned at the news. Now one of best friends was banished because he murdered the one I loved, even if my love had killed one of the family friend's- it still hurt.

The Capulet men grew around Tybalt's body, and finally, I dropped down to the ground, and Benvolio went down beside me, taking me in his arms as I sobbed into his chest, and grabbed his shirt tightly with my hands. If I was losing everyone else, I would hold on to Benvolio with all my might.


	13. Romeo's Ruse

I knew Romeo well enough to know he was hiding out at Friar Lawrence's cell since he killed Tybalt.

I took my cloak, and lifted the dark blue satin hood onto my head, to hide my dark hair. I'd worn this cloak last when I was going to marry Tybalt. I sighed.

Benvolio knocked and I called for him to enter. He poked his head in first, and then came in all the way, and gently clicked the door shut behind him. He walked over to me, and asked where I was going at night, and why exactly had I broken down so much at Tybalt's death, even though I was sure he had guessed it already.

"Benny, I'll tell you everything tomorrow, I promise. But tonight- I can't. I have to see Romeo."

"Romeo? But no one knows where he is!" He pointed out.

"I have a fairly faint idea." I said quietly.

He was quiet. "Elizabeth, you kissed Tybalt, a Capulet…did you admire him from afar? Did you fancy him? Love him? Lust?"

"I loved him. And now I'm a grieving widow. Black would appropriate attire, but I'm supposed to grieve for my husband! No one knows about us! If I cry, everyone would think it for Mercutio! And some part is, but my tears belong to my grief for Tybalt. He loved me too…" I trailed off, and my eyes widened, as I had told Benvolio practically the summary of my story, and his widened eyes met mine.

"I…I…I must go now." And I rushed past him, and to the church.

When I got there, I knocked on the door, and heard the chatter within quiet.

"Who is it?" I heard the Friar ask from the other side of the wood.

"Elizabeth Montague."

"Elizabeth, of course. Come in." the door opened and I stepped inside, and when the door shut behind me, I lifted my hood off me for the first time since I'd left my home.

"I know Romeo is here." I got to the point. "I saw Juliet's nurse leaving on my way here."

The men knew better then to lie to me, but Friar Lawrence said, "My dear, please, if you have come for revenge-"

"No, of course not. I just need to talk with him."

He hesitated. "Please." I added. "It may be my last chance to speak with him." He was leaving tomorrow after all.

Romeo stepped out of the shadows. "Beth." He breathed, his eyes shining with tears and guilt. "I'm so, so-"

I crossed the room quickly and threw my arms around his neck. "At least you're not dead. If Tybalt had killed you…I would have been so angry with him for who knows how long…but in terms of Mercutio, forgive me, I didn't really care. I did, but I forgave Tybalt too easily."

Romeo seemed confused.

"Romeo- Tybalt was my husband. We married in secret, because we were forbidden to be together."

"You married them?" Romeo turned on the Friar in anger.

"Romeo, don't be mad. He wouldn't trick me. He loved me back. Stop treating me like a little girl, I'm not."

"You're quite the opposite, in fact." Friar Lawrence put in with a grin.

"When?" Romeo asked. I stepped back, and told him the whole story, feeling so glad to have somebody know, to be able to tell someone.

"I you're telling me this, there's something I should tell you." He went on to tell me all about Juliet and him.

"Our situations mirrored each other, and we didn't know until now." I wanted to giggle, but didn't.

He married Juliet in secret, just how I did with Tybalt.

We were more alike than ever, and I found I now had a common side with Juliet, we both had lost our husbands- mine to death, hers to banishment. At least they were alive, my partner was dead.

Dead. I started to cry again, and Romeo stroked my hair, crying too, saying how much sorrier he was now- it wasn't just Juliet's cousin he'd killed; he'd killed his cousin's husband.

As much as I wanted to blame Romeo, I couldn't. I loved him too much, and the remainder of our time together I didn't want to squander fighting. It wasn't fair, not any of it. Nothing held any amusement for me anymore.


	14. Brother and Sister Moment

I had told Romeo, and now it was time to tell Benvolio. I kissed Romeo goodbye, and then after a sorrowful look, hugged him tightly saying we'd meet again someday, and it better have been soon.

Then, I lifted my hood back up, and when I opened the door to the cell, I looked back, and saw Romeo and the Friar smiling at me.

"Good luck with Juliet tonight cos. You deserve happiness, I'm glad you've forgotten Rosaline." Then I swept myself away, and gracefully closed the door, and rushed back home.

Benvolio was in his quarters, and I asked his page if I could see him, and he went up to ask.

"Your sister requests a visit, master." I heard.

"Bring her in." I heard in my older brother's tone.

"Oh, I'm not waiting around for a servant to escort me." I said hot-headedly, and went upstairs as if nothing could stop me. My husband had rubbed off on me.

The servant passed me and blinked, then continued on, and I stopped at the door to Benvolio's room, before entering, looking at the wood on it.

Was I ready to tell him everything that had happened? Of course, I wouldn't say a word about Romeo and Juliet, they had confided in me to not say a word…but then I thought silly of myself. Benvolio was not Mercutio or Tybalt. He was Benvolio, my identical brother- the peacemaker. He'd be happy, or at least accepting.

So I knocked, and he called for me to enter, and with a deep breath, I turned the knob and did so.

"Benny- before- when you wondering why I was mourning Tybalt instead of Mercator- it was because I was his wife."

"Dear Elizabeth, I figured as much when I saw how you kissed him and how you looked to him, even in death. But, forgive me, sister, do not understand how or why this happened. He attacked me! He was bloodthirsty…and hated us- how did you get in his circle?"

"Love is a powerful thing, Benvolio. And that kind of love is once n a lifetime. The kind of love you know that's never going to come back in another being for you." I went on to tell him how we met, where we first spoke and when we married…the whole story.

Benvolio was silent for a moment, his hand in his tangled curls, and I sat on his bed, my hands clasped tightly together in my lap, and I looked to him eagerly and nervously, awaiting his reaction. He opened his mouth, and I leaned forward, but he closed it again, and I slumped back in defeat. Finally, after a long, stretching silence he said, "I just wish you'd told me sooner…I could've gone to the wedding." He smiled up at me, and I grinned. I jumped off the bed and ran to him and tackled him with a fierce hug. "I knew you'd understand…most brothers would be angry, or ashamed, or frightened- but you are so fine with it! You are so righteous and kind Ben." I kissed his cheek. "Whoever is lucky enough to wed you will be the happiest girl alive! I would marry you, if I were not related to you." I smiled again.

"Let us sleep, Beth. Tomorrow is a new day, hopefully one without sorrow. Goodnight, sister." I curtsied and went to the door. As I was pulling it open, Benvolio called my name and I looked to him and he said, "Oh, did you see Romeo?"

"No." I lied. "I'll see him someday though. Even if it means riding all the way to Mantua."

"Most girls would never think to ride- it's a man's world- women don't ride- but you do…I respect you so much sister. You're centuries ahead of your time, I keep saying."

I shook my head. "Well, I want to be here now- so I can have my family." I paused. "Night Benny." And I left.


	15. Just A Little Too Late

Rosaline came over the next afternoon, calling for me.

She was let in by a servant, and rushed up to my room.

"Rushed out of convent already to me? Do you hate it?" I joked.

"Of course not! I love it there. I was granted permission to see you today…also because a family member died. How have you been faring Elizabeth? Tybalt and Mercutio, both dead. How can you still be the strongest woman I know out there?"

"Easy." I leaned in. "I'm a man!" I said sarcastically and leaned back laughing hysterically, and Rosaline joined in.

"But honestly, I have no idea…I'm just more sensible about lie I guess…I'll see them again someday. I'll see Romeo again as well…everything has to work out in the end- God is there, he has a plan."

"Maybe you should have joined the convent, not me." She smiled.

"No thank you. I actually want a family. You know- children and…" I paused sadly, "husband."

"If only you could be buried in the Capulet tomb with Tybalt…but you can't." she said sadly, bt that gave me an idea.

"Maybe I can, Rosaline!"

"What?" she asked, confused.

"If I can break into the tomb, I can properly say goodbye- I was allowed to the funeral rites service because to everyone else- I'm a Montague still!" Just like how Juliet was still Capulet to the world. "Don't you see, this is the key to closure! I'll do it tonight." And I set off, greatly displeasing my friend.

That night, I got there to see the tomb already open. Scared, I walked in, and saw decomposing bodies all around, but in the fresher part of the tomb- I Tybalt and I grimaced. I quickly and quietly went over and lifted down the shroud covering him. He looked so angelic and peaceful and I wished so much for him to still be alive, I didn't care he would've gotten the death penalty for killing Mercutio- we could've run away together- even if were to Mantua- I did not care…it was terrifying to see a long road of endless possibilities with him, and I could no longer bear it.

"Goodbye my love. Until death do part my lips- then we shall truly be together again." Leaned in and kissed his ice cold lips. "I love thee." And then covered him again and looked away. I prayed his spirit was not still around to haunt others. If his spirit was there, I wished him to caress my cheek, or touch me in some form- so I'd know he was there- and he loved me too.

When I looked over him, I saw Juliet, dead. She couldn't truly be dead could she? How could she be out of the shroud…and…Romeo? Romeo lay by her side- dead as anyone else in this monument. How…how could this be? I fought so hard to keep my scream in- so the watches would not hear me, but I heard their voices and I ran outside to hide. When I saw one of them going to fetch my kinsfolk- the Montagues- I stepped forward and went back in.

Everyone spoke of now peace and statues of Romeo and Juliet be put up- and I was sobbing, as I reached my shaky fingers in Romeo's hair, and I learned of my aunt's death from grief of Romeo's banishment.

Could it only have been yesterday I was confiding in Romeo the whole story, as he did his own? I blamed myself. Maybe if I had killed myself for Tybalt, this feud would've ended faster, and my cos and his wife need not have died. Maybe if 'd told someone about them, maybe they would be alive still…or maybe if I'd been quicker to the tomb… could've stopped him from taking the poison! My grief could form a sea, for it was so wide and long. I blamed myself, even though the fault was not mine.

At the funeral, Benvolio stood beside me on the stairs, as I sobbed into his shirt. He had one arm around me and was rubbing my back with that hand, trying to soothe me, but his face was a heavy frown- he looked like he wanted to cry as well, but he wouldn't- because that would be weak. It wasn't fair. Not a bit.


	16. Epilogue: Golden Roses

Weeks later, once everything had settled down again- County Paris came calling. He requested marriage- and I knew it was because Juliet, his former bride- was dead, and had loved Romeo all along.

My family agreed for me, and despite Benvolio's protests to not allow this to happen, I let it go. I was a shell now. The only person worth anything in my life now was my brother. Pars was handsome and eligible…maybe I could learn to love him…if I ever moved on from Tybalt.

So we were wed, and it was great news in Verona, and about two years into the marriage one day, I went to the square with a single rose, while my husband I liked very much, but did not love intensely, and my brother combed the city for me, and I lay down the rose on the golden statue of Romeo. I then looked at the contrast of red and gold, and looked up to the sky, seeing the bright sun proved something better was just over the horizon…I knew someday everything would be worth it. Someday.

**...**

**A/N: Okay, you may be confused- but I made it here that Paris doesn't die. xD. Anyway, if you're reading this- I just want to thank you for reading this story, giving it a shot...many feel I'm runing a classic- but when I see people have actually clicked to read the story, I know I at least intrigued some people, at the least for a short time. Sorry ths chapter is short, but it's the epilogue, and ths is the end. Review, tell me your thoughts...yeah :) Have a great day, night...life..whatever! :D**


End file.
